


Through the good time and the bad, you're the best I never had

by daydreamerlily



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oblivious, School Reunion, What-If, never got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerlily/pseuds/daydreamerlily
Summary: Kurt gets invited at his high school reunion and he doesn't have a date. Fortunately for him Blaine has a solution: he'll be his plus one. The fact that he's had a crush on his long time best friend could mess everything up... or maybe not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Never had sung by Oscar Isaac in the movie “10 years”  
> daydreamerlily.tumblr.com this is my tumblr, come say hi  
> hope you like the story

“Oh, no.” Kurt whines plopping himself down on the couch “I can't believe this.”

“Hi, Kurt. Me? I'm fine, what about you?” Blaine snickered sitting himself in front of Kurt.

“Smartass.” he smirked “You don't understand. They are planning to do a reunion.” he groaned and smacked his head on a pillow.

“So, what? You're still in touch with your friends from glee.” Blaine tried hard not to laugh at his friend's childish behaviour.

“Yes” Kurt whined and it came out all mumbled before he lifted his head “But everyone else...” he paused, looking at Blaine with very serious eyes “You know how my high school experience was.”

“I know” Blaine said softly with a smile.

“Plus” Kurt added lightening up a little “My friends recently are pressing me about being single _Kurtsie, why won't you go out with someone? You need to have experiences to be a great actor_ ” he said with a high pitched voice.

“I sense a little a bit of Rachel in there.” Blaine laughed.

“ _When yo gonna take that stick out your ass?! Your cranky butt needs to get laid royally_ ” he said with yet another nasal voice.

“And that's Santana, I recognize the style.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Yeah, well. Everyone is taking their plus one and you know that I broke up with Adam a few months back. So I don't have anyone. I would _love_ to smack it in the face of those homophobic assholes how happy I am. But they'll probably all show up with the wives they knocked up in college, playing all the happy goddamn family.” he let his head fall back again on the pillow and let out an agonizing noise.

Blaine looked at him for a while, not knowing what to say to him, but then an idea popped suddenly in his head “So, basically you just need someone to be your plus one, right?”

“Yeah...” Kurt said, unsure what he meant by that “But, I don't see anyone up to that—” Blaine raised eyebrows with an obvious gesture of his hand “No... what—wait.”

“ _I_ could come with you.” Blaine proposed with a light tone.

A long, stretched out pause followed that sentence with Kurt watching him with wide unbelieving eyes.

“It's not a bad idea” he said defensively “I already know your friends and your parents so there won't be... you know... the weirdness. Plus, it's perfect because I know you a lot better than someone that you've just met. Come on, we've known each other for _years_. _And_ my parents have being begging me for quite some time to visit home more often. It's perfect!”

Kurt kept on looking at him without saying a word, then his face broke out in a large smile and he said “Blaine” his eyes sparkling with delight “that's a _great_ idea! It's _perfect_!”

“It is?” the curly haired one said, a bit taken aback by his friend's enthusiasm.

“Yeah!” Kurt exclaimed “We'll show them good what does it mean to mess around with Kurt Hummel.”

* * *

 

“Don't worry, Kurt. I know you hate this kind of reunion, but it's not a problem even if you don't have a plus one.” Mercedes was saying to him on the phone while he was stuffing everything he needed in the smallest suitcase that he had – which wasn't so small.

“Oh” he said suddenly stopping stopping her “But I do have a plus one.”

A silence stretched for a long pause “You do?” his friend's disbelieving voice came to him from the cell perched between his ear and his shoulder.

“I do.” he said simply.

“Not gonna share who it is?” Mercedes said with her _spill now_ voice.

“Blaine.” he smiled to himself remembering when his friend he had offered to accompany him.

“Oh, my god, yes!” she shrieked “Finally, I have been waiting for this moment since I saw the two of you together.”

“What?” he said, not really understanding her sudden joy. Then his alarm went off “Oh, crap. Look, 'Cedes, I gotta go to class so I'll call you soon, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don't let me keep you from _Blaine_.” she snickered and hung up on him.

“What—?” the beeping of the phone cut him off before he could finish “I'm not even seeing him today.” Weird.

* * *

 

“Blainey!” a loud voice called him out.

“I told you not to call me that, Wesley.” he mumbled pulling off his headphones.

“Yeah, whatever. What are you doing this weekend?” he asked, marching in his room with a skip.

“I'm kinda busy, why?” he mumbled, stretching his arms out and regretfully watching at his computer with his waiting homework.

“Me and the guys were thinking to go grab a beer or something. Jeff will be so whiny when he'll know you're not coming” Wes said shaking his head “What are you busy with, anyway?”

“I'm going at Kurt's high school reunion as his plus one” he said already focused on his screen.

Wes waited for a few moments then he said “Why didn't you say so before?! Don't let us stop you, then.” then he closed the door of Blaine's room behind himself with a loud “Yes! Wait until I tell Dave.”

* * *

 

“I think our friends are weird” Blaine said looking right at Kurt, over his cup of coffee, who hummed approvingly “You know what my _mother_ said to me when I told her I'd come home with you? That she would start knitting a baby's jumper. And when I asked her for whom it was, she just laughed and said _isn't it obvious, Blaine?_ And I'm quoting her here.”

“I know, right?” Kurt flailed around with his hands “Mercedes said something about waiting for this since forever. Which I literally have _no idea_ what does it mean.”

“I really don't get them” Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his coffee.

“Whatever” Kurt mumbled “we should discuss... you know. What are we going to do.” he blushed a little.

“Yeah?” Blaine looked at Kurt's flushed cheeks in awe “What do we have to discuss about it?”

“You know...” Kurt muttered with and embarrassed expression “You _know_.”

“No?” Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt sighed “We have to discuss _us_. We have to discuss how we're going to act around others, what we'll tell our friends and our family. I mean—don't you think that my father would me a bit weirded out if I showed up with you saying that you're my boyfriend when I kept telling him that there was nothing between us? And you know...” he stopped for a moment, his blush spreading a bit on his neck like it always did when he wasn't comfortable talking about something “Boyfriends kiss.”

_Oh_. Blaine thought. That was something he didn't think about. Kissing Kurt. Him. He should kiss Kurt. His mind was in a hyperactive state, flailing around, but he tried to keep his face cool with a neutral expression.

“Which” Kurt hastily added “I don't think we want, right?” he let out a little fake laugh “So... I—I don't know?”

Blaine cleared his throat, trying to reign in the disappointment that he felt in that moment “Why—why don't we just tell them the truth? I mean, I'm your friend and I'm accompanying you to your high school reunion. Isn't that enough?” he waited for Kurt to continue before adding “And in front of other we'll act as affectionate as we always do, I wouldn't want to cause problems anyway. I mean, even though time has passed, it's still Ohio.”

Kurt took a deep breath in, but Blaine was almost sure that he saw a bit of sadness behind his facade “Ok, that's good. We could do that.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before the tallest one spoke up and said “Please, tell me that this isn't going to be weird between the two of us. Because I'd rather going alone than loosing you as a friend. You are too important to me, I hope you know that.”

“You're important for me too, Kurt.” he replied “Don't worry, nothing could come between us. We'll have fun at this thing, even though our friends are weird.” while he talked, he took his friend's hand and started massaging it as he knew it always calmed him down.

“Yeah, it'll be fine.” the other answered a bit breathlessly.

* * *

 

“What is hobbit number two doing here?” Santana called into the loft the day they were supposed to leave, seeing Blaine show up with a suitcase “I already have to put up with Berry, I don't need him too with his preppy bow-ties and his top thirty songs.”

Kurt popped out from behind one of the curtains and smiled at Blaine, big and wide almost as if he was surprised he had actually come, before looking at Santana “ _Blaine_ , is coming with us because he'll be my plus one at the thing.”

Santana looked first at her friend and then at the other guy with a dumbfounded expression before exploding in a “Halleluiah! It was time you two decided to screw each other. I mean, I'm a bit surprised because I wasn't counting on it anymore: I thought you would keep making heart eyes to each other when you think the other isn't looking at you. Thank, God! I won't have to assist anymore at your repressed sexual tension.”

“But—” Blaine started stunned on his spot.

“We're not _together_ , Santana” Kurt exclaimed before he could finish his thought.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say” she winked at them and then she went into the bathroom whistling.

“Hi, Blaine!” Rachel marched in and hugged him tightly while the two of them were still shocked “So, you coming?” she didn't even let him nod that she kept going “I'm so happy for the both of you. Kurt was so miserable since he broke up with Adam. Actually even before that. But now, now he'll be happy with you Blaine. That's so great. While we are in Ohio we _have_ _to_ go out on a double date. Me and Finn and the two of you. Oh, and wait until you tell Burt. He loves you, Blaine.”

“We are _not_ together, dammit.” Kurt exploded “God, stop this, please.”

“You are not?” she said surprised.

“They pretend they are not but—” Santana wiggled her eyebrow emerging from the bathroom with an expression that said she knew more about it more than any of them “they probably have being screwing around since day one.”

“We... we _have not_.” Kurt yelled finally.

“Okay, everybody, calm down.” Blaine said strongly “Santana, we are not together. Rachel, thank you but no double date. Kurt, calm down it's alright.”

“Yeah.” Kurt started breathing again, more calmly “It's alright.”

“Shouldn't we be going at the airport?” Blaine continued, looking at the time “We don't want to miss our flight.” he tried a weak smile and his best friend answered to it unsure.

* * *

 

“Finn!” Rachel shrieked when they got to the airport in Lima, running to her boyfriend and practically jumping of top of him to kiss him as soon as she saw him.

Carole and Burt followed after him and chuckled at the two of them. “Kurt” the bald man said and the boy found himself engulfed in his arms.

“Hi, dad” he laughed merrily.

“Blaine?” the man asked as soon as he let go of his son “It's good seeing you, boy.”

“Hello, sir.” Blaine smiled.

“God, kid. Will you stop calling me that? It's Burt.” the man laughed and hugged him too.

“It's good seeing the all of you.” Carole smiled and hugged them all, waiting for her son to detach himself from Rachel.

“Let's get in the car, mh?” Burt mumbled “You two lovebirds too.”

Santana snickered meanly at Rachel and Finn's flushed faces.

* * *

 

“So, when is this reunion?” Blaine asked to break the heavy silence that had settled between the two of them once everybody left to do something or the other and left them to unpack their stuff.

“Tomorrow there is a dinner with the guys from glee and the day after everyone will get together at whatever party they organized. Which, you know, I'm not sure how it'll be because I don't even know who is doing the organizing—part.”

“Good. Well, as long as you don't kill Santana and Rachel before tomorrow. Because” Blaine laughed softly “this morning you really seemed intentioned to.”

“Yeah, well” Kurt answered with his nose turned up “they know how to push my buttons.”

Blaine laughed again, louder “Sure thing.” he shook his head at Kurt's offended tone.

“Where are you going to put your stuff, anyway?” he said trying to dismiss the conversation “In the guest's room, I guess. Wait, I'll ask dad about it.” he mumbled and hastily left the room, wanting to escape from Blaine and his laugh which seemed to know far too much of why Kurt had been so embarrassed.

“Dad!” he called from upstairs.

“Yeah, kiddo?” his father answered popping out of his bedroom and scratching at his bald head without the baseball cap for once.

“The guest's room's free, right? So I can tell Blaine where to put his things.” he said and smiled seeing his dad with the same pair of slippers he wore when he was in high school and all in, a homey look. He missed his family so much when he was in New York, it was the only reason he came back at all, instead then leaving this town and never looking back.

“Why?” his father sounded so surprised at the question that Kurt didn't really know what to make of it “Isn't he going to be sleeping with you? I mean, the rules are the same: no funny business in my house. At least while I'm under this roof. But, you know, your boyfriend can sleep with you. I'm not a prude. I know what you kids are up to.”

“He...” Kurt started, breathlessly “he's not my boyfriend, dad. I don't even know why everyone keeps making this assumption. Me and Blaine have been friends since _forever_ , it's not like it—magically changed in the last few days!” he moved his hands around to get his point across to his dad. “We are _not_ dating, and that's final.”

“But you like him.” his dad replied with a straight forward tone, like the one he used when he knew the truth and Kurt could not convince him otherwise (Finn too when he became part of that family had been subject to that look a handful of times).

“Yeah, I like him, so what?” Kurt exclaimed. Then he realized what he had just said and on his face it painted a surprised what-have-I-just-said expression.

“You like him, so you should ask him out. That's what. And trust me, things _can_ change from one day to the other.” Burt looked at his son with a serious expression “You shouldn't... I don't know. I'm not good with this stuff but if you like him you should ask him out.”

“Yeah, dad. Whatever you say.” Kurt rolled his eyes “It's not like I can come up with _hey, Blaine, remember when I was in love with you in high school. Well, I still really like you, even though I have been just your friend for years. Will you go out with me_. It doesn't work like that. _And_ I could ruin our friendship. I care about Blaine, dad.”

“Whatever you say, kiddo.” his dad smiled and shook his head, like as if he knew more than anybody else “Blaine can stay in the guest's room if you really are sure.”

“Yeah, dad. Come on, I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as Blaine.” Kurt argued and turned on his heels stalking towards where Blaine was in Kurt's room.

* * *

 

Blaine fell, face first on the bed and groaned aloud.

Dinner had been... not weird or uncomfortable per se. But Kurt had definitely been weird: he had stayed on his own, barely even saying a word and every time Blaine had looked at him, he had cast his eyes down.

It probably was the conversation between the two of them.

How had he thought that he could come here and pretend to be Kurt's _boyfriend_? He must've been crazy. How could he do that without showing what he had felt since the first time he had seen Kurt on those staircases when they were still in high school.

He got up and quickly got out of the house, feeling the need for a bit of calm and a little relief from his thoughts.

The porch wasn't dark and he didn't turn on the light, figuring that the black night could bring him a small comfort.

He had been so scared, back when they were in high school and he had panicked when Kurt told him he liked him. He had screwed up then, and he hadn't seen it until it was too late. How could he now go to Kurt and reveal his feelings after all this years? How could he go about saying that—what, that he wanted to date Kurt?

Of course, he wanted to be with him but how could he go about it?

It had been a terrible idea to get into this thing. He didn't regret helping Kurt, but he regretted putting himself in such a position where he didn't know what to do.

He sighed deeply.

“Oh, sorry, man” Finn's voice came to him while he turned the light on “I didn't see you there with the lights off.”

“Yeah, no worries, Finn” Blaine answered with a smile. He had always liked Finn with his goofy looks and his too tall body “I... was just thinking.”

“Yeah. I get you there.” Finn answered and sat down next to him on the small bench found on the house's porch.

They stayed silent for a long moment before Finn spoke up again “So, you're thinking about Kurt?” he asked, not even looking at him.

Blaine turned towards him suddenly with a shocked expression “What?” he spluttered.

“Man, I'm not stupid, even though everyone thinks I am.” he laughed quietly to himself “I noticed the glances between the two of you at dinner. And I know about for a fact that you're not sleeping in the same room, so you can't be... you know, together. So, I figured you were thinking about him. Also because I know how you have always looked at him since high school, man. I mean, I'm not the best guy for this kind of things but even I could notice. It's weird Kurt hasn't.”

Blaine opened and closed his mouth without saying anything.

“It's fine.” Finn said calmly, still staring ahead at the night in front of them “I mean, if you hurt him, I'll hurt you. You know I can. And Rachel will help me hide the body. You know how scary she can be.”

“That, I know.” Blaine mumbled, remembering the girl and every time that she had looked at him with those scary eyes.

“But otherwise, man,” Finn continued “if Kurt's happy, then all of us are happy.”

“Oh, wow” Blaine breathed out, taking in the serious tone of Finn's voice, which he had never heard on him “I... thank you, Finn.”

“Yeah, don't worry about it, man, I think the two of you would be good together.” the taller guy said, finally looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, well. Except Kurt won't agree with you there.” Blaine murmured “How could he?”

“Come on, man. Seriously, are you guys that _blind_. _I_ can see more that the two of you put together.” Finn exclaimed, almost exasperated.

“What?” Blaine was very confused and looked at his friend with wide eyes.

“No, man, you gotta understand it yourself. Which I can't _believe_ that you haven't already.” was the only answer as the boy got up and walked into the house with no other word and leaving Blaine alone on the bench.

* * *

 

“Oh, my god, you guys!” Tina said loudly at seeing the four of them enter Breadsticks, the place where the Glee guys had decided to have dinner the night before the big reunion. “I'm so happy to see you all.”

Santana snickered from where she was already seated, keeping Brittany close to her with one arm around her shoulders “Oh, yes. We were just waiting for the two hobbits, the big oaf and the super gay twinkle.”

“Hi, to you too, Santana.” Kurt replied to her, not fazed at all by her insults which Blaine knew were part of her character “How has it been this two days we haven't seen each other? Did you miss us? Because I sure as hell didn't miss you.”

“Sweet” the girl replied with a smirk and then patted the seat next to her “Come here. I don't wanna miss you and Blainey-baby being all snugly-buggly.”

“What does that even mean?” Kurt whined and sat down next to his friend.

“Hi, guys.” Blaine waved at the table full of people. All of them Kurt's friends, all of whom he had to play the part of Kurt's boyfriend in front of the next day.

“Hey, Blaine.” Tina and Mike smiled to him while Quinn looked at him with an inquisitive expression, as if she was trying to understand him.

A long silent pause stretched on the table until Puck looked up from the tablecloth “Well, this has been awkward enough. Let's order to eat!” he yelled and waved over at the waitress.

* * *

 

“So, Blaine.” Quinn addressed him at one point of the evening “How is it going in New York for you?”

“Alright, I guess.” he answered, feeling nervous at being stared down by the blonde “Next year I'll be finishing NYADA and... I don't know, I'd like a music carrier after. Maybe something to do with children. I'd like that.”

“You'd me amazing at it.” Kurt interjected, and right after he turned back to talking to Brittany about her crazy cat, or something else.

Blaine looked at his friend with wide eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“And... what about you and Kurt?” she asked, noticing his starstruck expression.

Blaine cleared his voice “Yeah... he, he's the best. But we're just friends. I came with him for... moral support.”

Quinn snorted aloud and looked at him with piercing eyes “Yeah, we know.” she smiled mischievously, then she added softly “If you hurt him, I'll kill you.”

“I know.” he answered, smiling despite the threat that he knew to be very serious.

* * *

 

“It's so good to see all of you, here” Tina said with her tears in her eyes “I mean, I know that we call each other, we see each other sometimes. But... being here all together five years from when everyone finished high school... it's something special. It _feels_ special to be all here. Like when we were back in school.”

“Yeah, yeah, Tina.” Mercedes patted her on the back with an eye-roll “We know. We love you too.”

“Take her home, Mike. And _don't_ let her drive.” Quinn said to the guy, just loud enough so she couldn't hear her.

“See you all tomorrow.” Rachel chirped animatedly while Finn led her off to their car.

“My, god.” Blaine snickered once they were in the car themselves “Has everybody been drinking too much?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kurt answered very seriously and the both of them exploded in a fit of giggles “It seems like we're back in high school. I can still _vividly_ recall the parties at the Berrys' house.”

“The _Rachel Berry Party Extravaganza_ ” Blaine said “Yeah, I remember.” he got quiet all of a sudden, looking out of the window and forcing a fake smile on his face. He remembered far too vividly the fool he had made of himself on that night.

* * *

 

“You ready?” Kurt said, knocking at his door.

“Yeah, just a second” Blaine's answer came muffled by the wood before he opened it and looked at his best friend with an uncomfortable expression “I feel kinda stupid.” he muttered fidgeting with his jacket “Isn't it a bit too much for your class reunion?”

“Nope” Kurt shook his head, then he looked at Blaine taking in how _good_ did he look in his two-pieces “You wouldn't want to leave me overdressed, would you?”

Blaine looked at Kurt, hoping that the star struck expression he felt, wasn't showing too much on his face “Easy for you to say” he mumbled again “You look amazing in it, I look ridiculous.”

Kurt shook his head “ _Come_ on, we're going to be late if we don't get going.”

* * *

 

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Kurt said with a quiet laugh “You look dashing.”

Blaine's hands stilled on his jacket and he folded them on his lap, trying uselessly not to blush.

“Thank you.” Kurt singsonged, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

A small pause filled the air between them before Blaine spoke up “Who is it going to be there today?”

“Everyone, I think.” he answered drumming on the steering wheel “The guys from Glee, except Artie and Sam because they are a year younger. I mean, Tina is too but she's obviously coming with Mike. I think also Mr. Schue will be there. And well,” he paused loosing his smile “everyone else too.”

“It'll be great, don't worry.” Blaine squeezed Kurt's tight with a hand.

* * *

 

The air of the gym felt stifled and heavy.

The balloons hanging from the ceiling and the overall prom look that was spread all around, felt too fictitious and forced.

“Man, does this seem weird.” Kurt said under his breath.

Blaine laughed quietly “Yeah, you're right. It does. I think they went a bit overboard with all the decorations.”

“You mean with the tackiness. I can't believe they managed to make it so ridiculous.” Kurt shook his head “I didn't go to prom, but if it was like this I am _thankful_ I didn't.”

“Yeah. At Dalton we didn't have proms but at my old school it was pretty much the same. All tacky and fake. At least here there aren't the fake clouds.” Blaine said back.

“Poor you, you didn't have proms.” Kurt changed the subject with a clever smile.

“Well, can you imagine stuffing all of those preppy school boys, that as soon as they get out of their uniform they get crazy, inside a restricted place?” Blaine raised his eyebrows “Had I been a teacher at Dalton I would've banned the proms too, you know?”

“Yeah, I remember how the guys are.” Kurt smiled at him softly.

“They are a wild bunch.” Blaine scratched at his head and smiled back.

They fell in an awkward silence yet again and they looked at each other for a few too long moments.

“Do you want me to get you something to drink?” Blaine asked him in the end.

“Yes, please.” Kurt said hurriedly “Just, nothing with alcohol, I need to drive us back to the house.”

“Sure.” Blaine smiled at him and went off towards the drinks table.

Kurt looked at him go and sighed quietly.

“You are in love with him.” Mercedes sneaked up on him.

“Yes.” Kurt answered without looking away from Blaine “Wait. What? No! No, I'm not.”

Mercedes laughed aloud “Yes, you are. You've been since high school and you can't hide it from me, boo.”

Kurt stared at her with wide eyes “What? No, that's not true.”

“Come on, Kurt. Don't play dumb with me. I _know_ you.” the corner of her lips turned up “You should tell him.”

“I _can't_ tell him, 'Cedes.” he whined at her.

“Oh, well. Do as you please.” she answered and swayed past him “I can't waste my time with you dumb-head if you won't make your move.”

“Everything all right?” Blaine asked him, handing him his glass.

“Yeah, sure.” Kurt said with a sigh. “Just my friends being weird.”

* * *

 

“Oh, my God!” a voice shrieked and Santana, that was talking to Kurt and Blaine, turned to look at someone approaching “Look who is _here_.”

A girl with perfect, long, blond hair, too-long eyelashes and too-high heels was swaying their way and looking pointedly at Santana.

“Shit” the latter mumbled under her breath “I _hated_ her.”

“Santana, so good to see you.” she got to them and hugged the girl tightly.

“Nancy” she bit back dryly.

“It's been _so_ long. Five years? Is it good to meet up again, or what?” Blaine was almost sure that he'd heard her mumble 'or what' very quietly, but the newcomer either didn't notice or didn't care “We missed you around here. It's been _so boring_ without you. Do you remember how much fun did we have in high school?”

“Loads” Santana said sarcastically.

“Tots” she laughed high-pitchedly “You are the funniest ever. And where is Brittany? I remember that the two of you were always glued to one another” she looked around for moment before returning her attention to the Latina “What about you, did you come alone? How is the lucky guy that got to be your date?” she said with a meaningful look “Is that gentleman over there?” she asked, looking, for the first time, at Blaine with hungry eyes that made him uncomfortable and put on a spot.

“Actually...” Santana interrupted her “I think you know my date.”

“Oh, _shoot_ , gossip!” Nancy trilled “Tell me _everything_!”

Santana looked around and said loudly “Hey, Britt, can you come over for a sec?”

“Yeah, San?” Brittany swayed elegantly to her side.

Santana put gently her hand on her cheek and drew her in a deep kiss. Nancy's mouth fell open as she watched the two girls kiss.

“Yeah, she's my date.” Santana said, sending a dirty look to the ex-cheerleader, while she dragged her girlfriend away.

“Bye, Nancy.” Brittany said from over her shoulder.

Nancy opened and closed her mouth a few times, before shaking his head and turning back to Blaine “Well, then” she tried to recompose herself “So, you are free, sugar?”

Blaine felt his mouth dry all of a sudden and he gaped at the girl. Then he felt Kurt's hand curl around his biceps and his musical voice say harshly “Sorry, _sugar_ , he's _my_ date.”

The blonde looked at the two of them before stalking off with a pissed expression.

“ _Thank_ you.” Blaine breathed out “I seriously didn't know what to do.”

“Such a pretty face like yours should be used to girls hitting on you.” Kurt said with a tone between the playful and the sour.

“I'm not that pretty” Blaine mumbled “And it still doesn't make it less embarrassing. Plus she was scary.” he said looking down.

“She kinda was scary.” Kurt conceded with a laugh.

* * *

 

“So?” Blaine asked, brushing his hand on Kurt's jacket “How's it going?”

“Better than I imagined, that's for sure.” the other one replied, with a light smile on his lips. “I feel... great, actually. Which is weird.”

“That's good.” Blaine handed him a drink “I'd like to think it's partially also my doing. But who is trying to take the merit, right?”

Kurt's laugh was high and melodic. It was what had made Blaine fall in love with him all those years ago, his laugh with the way his eyes became crinkly and his cheeks flushed. God, he was so hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel and he didn't know what to do about it.

“Right” Kurt continued without noticing Blaine's moment of pause “After all, why would you try to take the merit of something you had no part in, right?”

“Ouch” Blaine recomposed himself and feigned a hurt look, putting his hand on his chest over his heart “You wound me, Kurt.”

“Oh, poor baby. I hurt his feelings” Kurt said with a patronizing voice.

“Asshole.” Blaine punched him lightly on the shoulder and Kurt swayed a bit on his place smiling down at him.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” the older replied with a smirk.

_That I do_. Blaine thought and sighed lightly “Maybe, who knows?”

“Now who is the one being mean?” Kurt joked a bit, then took a sip from his glass and looked over at the crowd of people in the suffocating gym.

Blaine didn't respond and look around before speaking up “I think they're trying to spike the punch” he said in a desperate attempt to change the subject and concentrate on something other than _I'm in love with Kurt. Fuck, I'm in love with my best friend_.

“Who?” Kurt followed his gaze and groaned “My god. They haven't changed at all. It feels like being back in high school.” in fact Puck clearly slipping something in the punch bowl and winked at them when he noticed them staring “Puck.”

“I wouldn't take another cup of that, Hummel, ya know?” the boy with the mohawk said once he had tucked the small flask into his jacket pocket “Trust me, man. Don't.”

“I had _no_ intention of doing so, thanks” Kurt said sarcastically “I don't feel the need to get poisoned by whatever horrible thing you put in there.”

“It's gonna be fucking _amazing_ , dude.” he snickered “Just, ya know, don't drink it.” he winked and was off again, whispering something to the other glee club' guys while he passed.

Kurt sighed “Noah scares me when he gets like this.”

Blaine laughed a little “Com'on. What is the worst that can happen? That someone gets wasted. We're at a reunion, if people don't get drunk now there's something wrong.”

“Yeah... I guess you're right.” Kurt shrugged a bit “Still, I don't think you remember, but there was a week in high school when he got everyone in glee drunk.”

“Sure I remember.” Blaine offered with a laugh “Is the week you called me slurring and talking nonsense, isn't it?”

Kurt's breath hitched “Yeah... that was it. I haven't trusted Puck ever since. Not with alcohol, at least. He's dangerous.”

“Oh, is it?” Blaine snickered “Maybe it's because you got _wasted_. So much that you called me up, when we'd met just a few weeks before, to ramble about a _guy_.” he teased Kurt.

The other's smile faltered and he blushed “I was drunk. I don't even know what I told you that night.”

“Sure you do.” Blaine didn't seem to notice his change in behaviour “You told me _Blaine, I think I'm in love with a guy who doesn't even know I exist. He's charming, polite and hot. He's so hot. He—Blaine, I think_ and then someone took your phone. I remember because I wrote it down to ask you about it and because I thought that that was the first time you opened up with me. It was when I understood that we'd be best friends.”

“Oh.” Kurt opened his mouth slightly “I never knew you thought this much about it.”

“It meant a lot to me.” Blaine answered softly “ _You_ mean a lot to me, Kurt.”

“So do you.” Kurt almost had tears in his eyes and shook his head, with a forced smile “Look, Blaine, I'll go just a minute to the toilet, okay? Just... wait me here.”

* * *

 

Kurt splashed some water on his face and sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.

He felt, once again, as if he had returned to high school, with all the drama that was happening right now.

“Is everything all right, Kurt?” a voice asked him, entering the bathroom where he was. Mercedes came into the door and looked at him with a critic eye “You look awful.”

“I _feel_ awful too.” he answered in a whine.

“What's this about, boo?” she asked, sitting herself on the sinks, her face to him.

“Blaine.” Kurt answered “And you shouldn't be in the boy's room.”

“Please, Kurt” she said with a dry tone “We've been coming into the bathrooms since freshmen year, do you honestly think I'm gonna stop just 'cause we ain't in high school anymore? Nah-ah.” she shook her finger “ _And_ you oughta tell me what's this Blaine stuff is, don't change the subject.”

“He remembers about Alcohol Week in high school, you know?” Kurt sighed again “When I called him and almost told him that I was madly in love with him. Thank god that you and Rachel noticed I was gone and you stopped me. But he remembers. He _wrote it down_ , Cedes. And he thinks... he thinks we can only be best friends. But I'm in love with him. I've been since I met him.”

“But you never told the guy.” Mercedes pointed out to him.

“How could I?” Kurt whined “I can't. He's my _friend_. I need to just... I don't know—get my emotions in check and go back out there.”

“Oh, boy. You're in way over your head.” the girl replied, shaking her head in a desperate way.

“I know, I just... I can't, Cedes.” Kurt said, very quietly, very sadly “I don't know what to do.”

“You go and tell him, Kurt. And you get your pretty boy, alright?” she said with a stern tone, before dragging him out of the washroom.

* * *

 

“Oh, Kurt, hi.” Blaine said to him once he saw him come back into the gym. He was talking to Tina and Mike but he turned to greet Kurt as soon as he noticed him.

“Hi.” he mumbled, forcing a smile on his lips.

“We were just asking Blaine how is he finding his last year at NYADA.” Tina smiled at him including him into the conversation “We remember how stressed out you and Rachel were last year.” Mike added kindly.

“Yeah, well, it'd more to do with Rachel than anything else, really.” Kurt said trying to appear light and not as if he was trying too hard not to stare at his best friend who he's had a crush on for almost eight years now.

“As I told Tina and Mike, I'm doing... fine, I guess” Blaine answered to the question and Kurt _didn't_ look at him. At all. “But you know, NYADA is hard” he chuckled “It doesn't leave me time for much else.”

“Not even, you know” Tina wiggled her eyebrows at him “someone special?”

Kurt was so taken aback by that question that his mouth hung open for a moment and he couldn't stop himself from looking at Blaine. He noticed that his best friend was blushing while he answered “I've... I've had someone on my sight for a while now. But he—he doesn't even see me that way, you know? It's kinda hard not being too obvious about it.”

Tina and Mike looked at each other with a knowing glance “Trust me, honey” the girl said “you are not doing a very fine job at it. But I don't think he noticed yet. You should tell him, though. I think the two of you'd be cute together.”

Mike chuckled and took his girlfriend by the arm “We should go, dear, let Kurt and Blaine here enjoy their night.”

“See you later” she called to them before following Mike towards the drink table.

“What was that about?!” Kurt asked ironically to himself, then he looked at Blaine and took in his disheveled expression “Blaine?” he asked, worry clear on his voice “Are you okay?”

The curly haired one shook his head and whispered “Let's talk about it later, okay Kurt? I don't wanna ruin your night.”

“You know you can always tell me everything, Blaine.” Kurt told him gently putting his hand on the other's shoulder.

“Yeah” Blaine said, with a lump in his throat. E cleared his voice and looked past Kurt to the stage set up on one end of the room “Look” he diverted his attention “something's happenin'.”

True to his word, some girl with fake-blond hair was talking too loudly in a microphone “Everybody, let's gather 'round.” she was saying “We collected some photos and videos that we wanted to show you.”

“Oh, God.” Kurt moaned “Please, this cannot be for real.”

“I was missing high-school-Kurt.” Blaine smiled at him but Kurt couldn't help but notice that it wasn't as bright as it always was. He knew Blaine far too well, “It'll be good to see some pictures of old-you.”

“You mean that you'd like to see me with the Bieber-cut and the baby-fat, admit it.” Kurt joked.

“Maybe.” Blaine smirked at that “Or maybe I want to see my amazing fashionable friend as he was when I met him. You'll never know the truth.”

* * *

 

The videos were for the most part of cheerleaders and football players. There wasn't much on the glee club, except a couple of pictures of them carrying the Nationals trophy and a video of a competition.

“Well” Kurt said with a relived sigh “That wasn't half bad as I thought it'd be.”

“Don't you worry, sweet-cheeks.” Santana drawled out “We have something, much worst in store after this... shit of a party. You ain't getting off so easy.”

“Oh, oh...” Blaine smiled “This is going to get awkward.”

“Probably.” Kurt slumped his shoulder “And now that I thought I'd avoided this.”

Santana laughed hard and turned her back to them “You wish.”

“Well, well, well” a gruff voice boomed behind Kurt and Blaine saw him freeze instantaneously “Look what we got here, if it isn't little Miss Hummel.” it was a boy and the only way Blaine could come up with to describe him was big, beefy and bully.

“Azimio.” Kurt said dryly and Blaine noticed his tense shoulders and the way he looked down at his feet “I would have asked you if you had just quoted Little Miss Sunshine to me, if I didn't know that you were too ignorant even for that. Or are you? Have you being watching clever movies and you don't want your ' _mates_ ' to know how gay that is?” he didn’t even turn to spit out those things to the guy behind him.

“The only gay here, is you. Kurtsie.” he growled “And I don't know what you're talking' 'bout. But if I get you're making fun of me, you are _dead_.” he pushed Kurt on his shoulder so that he would turn “You don't understand me, princess?”

“What can you _do_ to me, Azimio?” Kurt asked with a dry laugh “I'm not some scared freshman anymore I don't live here. I probably won't ever see you again after today. I don't intend to at least. _What_ can you do to me?”

“I can crush your face, right here and right now.” the bully growled.

“Hey, that's enough!” Blaine stepped in between the two from behind his best friend “Leave, Kurt alone.”

“And who is the other fairy?” Azimio had a mean smile and Blaine felt suddenly put on the spot by how tall he was “Is he you boyfriend? Did you get yourself a fairy-boyfriend, princess?”

“Not that's any of your business, you big homophobe, but I am and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my boyfriend.” he glared at his adversary “If you don't, you should know that I took box and that Puck and Finn will help me beat you up _so_ good.” he turned to Kurt and looked him in the eyes and... they were so helpless and thankful that he couldn't stop himself. He slowly but surely closed the space between them and he let their lips touch so, _so_ softly. It wasn't a spark, it wasn't a firework or any romantic cliche but it felt like coming home. The kiss ended soon, too soon and Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's blue eyes and he said “Let's go dancing. I don't want to talk to this guy anymore.”

They only had eyes for each other while they swiftly moved between the bodies already on the dance floor.

“Thank you.” Kurt murmured while they had starting dancing at the slow pace of the song “I... I thought that after all this years it wouldn't bother me anymore. I thought that I was” his voice broke with a water-y note “that I was stronger than the scared teen I'd been, you know.” he let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder “Instead I'm just as weak as I was. Just few words from _them_ can take me back to my scared little self.”

Blaine's heart broke at the sight of his friend, the person he cared the most, so defeated and crushed.

“You are _not_ weak, Kurt.” he said firmly but with a soft voice that only Kurt could hear him “You are the strongest person I know. You are _so_ brave, because you made it out. You're a great person, you didn't let yourself be influenced by what they did to you.”

“But I _am_ , Blaine.” Kurt was now almost sobbing “I let them scare me, still today.”

“You are hurt, you're not scared.” Blaine whispered in his ear “And it's alright if you are. You were little and you still fought the fear. You survived, you _won_. You didn't let them stop you get what you wanted. Look where you are, you got everything you dreamed of because you fought for it.” he gently lifted Kurt's face “You are _so_ strong.”

Kurt smiled at him and wiped his eyes, even though it didn't seem like he had cried really “Thanks, I wouldn't know what to do without you.”

Blaine looked into his best friend's eyes and he was wearing a honest and open look that almost melted Blaine's heart and he found himself moving once again towards Kurt. Their lips met in a deeper, more meaningful kiss. For Blaine, it held every feeling he had for Kurt, everything he had kept under control for all those years. He felt his heart and Kurt's heart beating at different paces, Kurt's eyelashes on his cheek and the slight upward angle of his face that he had to keep to kiss the taller boy.

When they came up for air, Kurt's eyes were shining with wonder “Why did you do that? You didn't have to do that.”

“I know.” Blaine murmured swaying with Kurt “But I wanted to. I've wanted since forever.”

“W-what?” Kurt stuttered with a distressed tone.

“I know it's probably going to screw up every thing but I don't think I can just stay there and watch you date other people and a being good friend while I can't even tell myself that I don't won't you to date _them_. I want you to date _me_. Which I know it's stupid and you probably don't feel the same way. But I find you attractive and gorgeous and funny.” Blaine opened his mouth and a flow of words came out and he just couldn't stop them nor he wanted to: he had strayed silent for too long, if he had to jeopardize his friendship the least he could do was saying everything he felt.

“You do?” Kurt seemed starstruck more than anything else “You really do.” he whispered after looking into his eyes “God, Blaine. Why couldn't you have said something _before_?!” he now looked almost angry with him.

“Because I thought that it would ruin our friendship?” Blaine said tentatively, more of a confused question than a clear answer.

“Are you really that _blind_?” Kurt was between the shocked and the unbelieving “You seriously didn't see how hung up on you I have been since _junior year_? I had _heart eyes_ for you, Blaine, heart eyes. You are _oblivious_.”

Blaine was shell shocked for a moment before he smiled softly “I was too busy staring at the beautiful boy who was supposed to be my friend and from whom I had the biggest crush ever.”

Kurt laughed loudly over the thrumming of the music “We are so stupid.”

“Maybe we are.” Blaine said looking deeply into his friend's eyes.

They swayed silently for a moment, in silence. Then Kurt smile widened “Well? What are you waiting for? You aren't going to kiss me?”

Blaine smiled back “Maybe I was waiting for you to kiss—” he was cutoff by Kurt's lips on his own and the weight of Kurt's body pressing gently on his chest. Kurt's heart beat quickly and he was smiling while they kissed. He tasted like the drink he had before and of laughter. Everything was perfect. Blaine loved every moment of it: dancing in the middle of a crowded gym smelling of still air with his best friend and all of Kurt's friends whistling and catcalling to 'Finally! Go get that'. He loved every moment of it. Because he loved Kurt.

 

 


End file.
